The University of Miami Division of Perinatology has the personnel, a predominantly diverse multiethnic low socioeconomic patient population, facilities and research experience needed to participate effectively in the Cooperative Multicenter Maternal-Fetal Medicine Units Network, initiating and participating in the development and implementation of protocols, data analysis, and the publications. Specifically, protocols should have scientific merit, be able to improve maternal/fetal outcome, be cost effective, and have practical value on a large scale basis for all women, especially those with the poorest outcomes (e.g., preterm delivery patients) or with conditions subject to greatest controversy (e.g., gestational diabetes), with a particular commitment to enroll minorities. Jackson is a large obstetric/neonatal facility, delivering more than 7,000 babies in 1994 from women with a vast array of medical/obstetric referrals. While not all prenatal care occurs at Jackson, there are protocols for high risk obstetric referrals between the local clinics and the hospital. The institution is a regionalized tertiary care facility. The academic activities of the perinatal and neonatal programs are recognized nationally. The obstetric team is committed to making a meaningful contribution in the network to address projects which require large scale studies. The Obstetric team has participated in multicenter trials over the last 17 years, more so in the last six years, predominantly in MFU infection and drug studies of antibiotic and triolytic agents. Our center proposes a protocol concept for a study on gestational abnormal glucose metabolism and pregnancy outcome.